What the words couldn't say
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Everyone is upset about Appa's disapperance but Aang is the one who's taking it the worst. Someone's been paying attention and wants to help him. How will this person comfort him? What can be said or rather 'not' said? R&R One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. This is based on when Appa was stolen from Aang and he was upset. Please read and review.**

* * *

Silence overtook them all. No words were exchanged, just silence. This coating of silence was suffocating, yet no one dared to speak. No one wanted to be the first one to talk, the first to break the silence that had set in. There was no words that would relieve them all of the sudden stress that they have gained. Talking only made things worst, it only left them out of breath even more. The heat was soon cooling down as the blazing evening sun begun to set. One by one, stars appeared on the dark blue sky, yet no one said a word. In a flash, the sky was covered with thousands of twinkling stars, the crescent moon in the middle.

This was only a rest; they would have to get going soon, to avoid the daylight's heat. Everyone besides two, were curled up on their sides, asleep. Sounds of their soft snoring disturbed the long silence, yet no words were spoken. No words were needed for the two. They were silent; their eyes spoke what they could not say.

One stared deep into the sky, lost in thought. He seemed lost, and afraid. He jolted from his trance at the unexpected touch on his shoulder. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had almost forgotten about the horrible incident that occurred earlier; almost.

Long since the silence set in, she had been watching him intently. Her gaze never left his form. She had gone over her options over a million of times in her head; to leave him to his thoughts, or to go and confront him. After long threatening minutes of thinking, she had decided that he shouldn't be going through this alone. No sound was made as she touched his shoulder. She saw him jump at her touch but still no words were exchanged, just silence.

Silently, he turned around to face whoever had interrupted him. The upset glare he had, melted when his eyes locked with a concerned pair of blue orbs. Silence still stayed, no words were exchanged. Eyes never pulled or turned away from the other; reading into each other's souls.

Everything that she wanted to say but couldn't find the words to say it, were said by her eyes. Eyes were like a mirror to her soul. Eyes left nothing out. No words were shared, yet he understood what she was trying to say.

It made her bleed inside, his sadness and that she could do little to relieve it from him. His eyes showed pained, grief, hate, and hints of love. His eyes told her everything that he wanted to say, but couldn't.

They stared into each other eyes. No verbal words were spoken but they heard what they other were trying to say. Eye contact never breaking, they stared into each other's eyes; staring into the other's soul, listening to the unsaid questions and answers.

After all that time of staring, he couldn't take it anymore. The silence was threatening to drive him insane. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall down. He refused to cry, at least not in front of her. He refused to show that he was weak. He wouldn't do it. Yet, when her arms wrapped around him, the tears began to fall silently.

She understood what he was feeling; she knew what it was like to lose someone close. Her eyes still locked on his, she noticed the tears rimming the corners of eyes. She wanted to make it better, to make the bad things go away but she couldn't. The best she could do was comfort him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his shivering waist, and pulled him close. She felt his tears fall, staining her blue robe with tear stains but she could care less. Her hand ran up and down his back, trying to calm the boy's cries. She wanted to let him know that whatever happened, she'd always be there for him. He wasn't alone.

His sobs reduced to sniffles, as he felt her hand running up and down his back in a soothing manner. His head rested on her shoulder, still awake. He was staining her clothes, but he was too upset to notice. For the first time, words were spoken. Her words, relaxed him.

She felt like she had to say something, do something. There was silence. She listened to the boy's sobs of lost and pain. Tears of her own fell and mingled with his. She opened her mouth to speak for the first time since the silence had set. The silence broke as her soothing voice spoke.

"We'll find him, Aang." she whispered, trying to convince him, as well as her-self. He just sighed and nodded against her.

Once more silence set in, but no words were needed anymore. Their eyes spoke for them. Still in an embrace, they drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Was it good? Please leave a review. Thank you. Just no flames. THANKS! XD**


End file.
